


Молись своей же человечности

by Ajsa, VivienTeLin



Series: Планы и импровизации [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Family, Friendship, Gen, Love/Hate, Psychological Trauma, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajsa/pseuds/Ajsa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivienTeLin/pseuds/VivienTeLin
Summary: Пусть и со второй попытки, но Неро удается победить Уризена. Яблоко так и не созрело, Клипот разрушается. Ви надеялся, что этого будет достаточно.Он ошибся.





	Молись своей же человечности

**Author's Note:**

> Старт - вторая драка с Уризеном, предположение, что в тот момент Неро тоже может набить ему морду. Бонусом предположение, что Данте не совсем мудак и не свалил от Ви молча, а согласился поработать птичкой, раз уж Грифон не может. Вторым бонусом - Ви в тот момент еще не возжаждал признаться Данте во всех своих грехах.  
> И, конечно, мы начинаем сыпаться в самый неподходящий момент )
> 
> Точка зрения перемещается от Ви к Неро и обратно по мере смены сцен.  
> Авторы - фанаты английского произношения имени Вергилия - Верджил. Соответственно, так он и обозначен во всем тексте.  
> Местами в тексте использован ор фандома, шутки и микродиалоги. Спасибо их авторам, простите, что мы не можем вас найти и упомянуть поименно!

_Бог не писал в своей скрижали,_  
_Чтобы себя мы унижали._  
_Себя унизив самого,_  
_Ты унижаешь божество._  
_Ведь ты и сам — частица вечности._  
_Молись своей же человечности._  
У. Блейк

  
  
— Ха!

Они успевают к последнему удару. Ви смотрит, как клинок Неро вонзается в череп Уризена, разрубая пополам сперва его, а потом и все тело. Такое сильное, идеально-демоническое, избавленное от человеческих слабостей… И от человеческого разума тоже.

Данте приземляется, на удивление аккуратно ставя на землю свою ношу. Усмехается, сбросив облик:

— Ого, парень, а я думал, тебя тут спасать пора.

Садится на корточки возле тела. Ви мимолетно сожалеет, что не видит его лица.

Мгновение тишины взрывается ревом мотора.

— Ну нихрена себе, — радостно орет Нико, высовываясь из окна, а потом и выпрыгивая из фургона. — Вы его завалили!

За ней следует Леди, подает руку Триш, только недавно освобожденной от роли марионетки Уризена. Неловко кладет ладонь на плечо Данте, тот встает резко. Неро, позволяя Нико копаться в последной пережившей драку руке, громко предлагает:

— Ну что, по пицце? Ви, ты с нами?

— Да, — мягко улыбается тот. Отступает на шаг, чуть отворачиваясь. — Идите, празднуйте. Я присоединюсь к вам позже.

— Ну ладно, — пожимает плечами Неро. Забираются в фургон все вместе, Нико разворачивает машину к дыре в стене. Кричит:

— Догоняй!

Ви склоняет голову в легком кивке. И только когда они уезжают, смотрит на свою руку, которую до того прятал за спиной.

По коже змеятся тонкие трещины.

 

***

 

После боя с Уризеном Неро вымотан настолько, что его хватает только дойти до фургона, изображая бодрость, и уснуть сразу, едва занимает сидение.

Просыпается от запаха разогреваемой пиццы, осязаемо живым — чувство сродни фантомной боли. Утягивает кусок с тарелки Нико, уворачиваясь от оплеухи. Только потом понимает, что Ви так и не объявился.

Когда Неро находит его в библиотеке — с первой, ну ладно, с третьей попытки угадал убежище — его встречает удивленный взгляд и привычная ироничная улыбка.

— Я думал поговорить с тобой позже.

— Пицца бы закончилась, — Неро запихивает коробку на покореженную полку.

На самом деле, такое себе угощение, валявшееся перемороженным демоны знает сколько. Но на руинах выглядит почти пиром. Хочется шутить о подвиге и жадности Данте, уничтожающего все, что видит после месяца голодовки, но тут Ви встает — пытается встать — а вместо этого тяжело опирается на шкаф, почти повисает на нем.

Неро дергается было вперед — подхватить, поддержать, — но замирает, глупо протянув руку, не коснувшись. Тревожно всматривается в закрытое волосами лицо — и захочешь, не прочитаешь.

— Кажется, мне нужна помощь, — признается Ви, в голосе еще звучит привычная насмешка — над ситуацией и над собственной слабостью.

Неро только губы поджимает, но принимает фразу за разрешение, все-таки подхватывает под руку, помогает выпрямится.

— Да? Какого еще демона убить? — шутит натужно. Тут же спрашивает: — Может, лучше сядешь? Отдохнешь, потом решим…

Ви поднимает голову. Через его лицо идет трещина, сочится пылью. Неро торопливо разжимает нервно стиснувшие плечо пальцы — кажется, слишком сильно стиснувшие — одергивает механическую руку. Ту словно коротит.

Кажется, эту проблему мечом не решить.

Ви усмехается, опирается уже на трость, почти привычно, словно все нормально, а он не пытается рассыпаться книжной пылью. Но опирается тяжело, без прежней небрежной грации, и пальцы сильнее сжаты. Если присмотреться, на них тоже можно разглядеть тонкие линии трещин. Неглубоких.

Пока.

— Думаю, я должен кое-что тебе рассказать.

 

***

 

Вид на рушащийся Клипот — самое красивое, что можно найти в руинах города. Коробки с пиццами, всеми, что нашлись в окрестностях, стоят прямо на земле, Данте целеустремленно поглощает один кусок за другим. Леди положила голову на плечо Триш, молчат обе, следя за очередным летящим вниз куском корня. У них сейчас много общих воспоминаний, которые можно разделить только молчанием. Нико ковыряется в неопознаваемых кровавых кусках, и можно заметить, как старательно не смотрит в ее сторону Данте — хотя обычно ни демоны, ни их тела аппетит ему не перебивали.

— Эй, народ, — на голос Неро оборачиваются все. — У нас проблема.

Ви идет сам, хоть и налегая на трость, татуировки выцвели до серого. Останавливается в полушаге от общего круга, поворачивает голову, позволяя рассмотреть трещины на своем лице.

— И что за хрень с тобой происходит? — равнодушно интересуется Данте, отодвигая подальше пиццу, чтобы в нее не насыпался прах.

— Он что, тебе тоже не рассказал?! — сердито спрашивает Неро, стоит очень близко, весь — готовность подхватить, если Ви упадет.

В улыбке Ви боли больше, чем могло бы быть в смертном стоне.

— Я думал, что смогу выжить сам. В таком случае рассказывать о том, кто я, не имело бы смысла. Никому не стало бы легче.

Отворачивается, глядя на руины, а не лица, кривая усмешка держится из последних сил, как и он сам. Начинает говорить — быстро, чтобы не успели прервать. Рассказывает все, уже во второй раз. Думал, будет легче. Но если реакцию Неро он мог предсказать: мальчишка прост и очевиден, он не держит зла, то здесь… Здесь все иначе.

Стоит, закончив речь. Исповедь. Последняя фраза горчит на губах невыносимой искренностью.

«Я пришел к тебе, надеясь, что ты сможешь исправить то, что я сделал».

Смотреть на брата страшно, слушать тишину еще страшней. Ви добавляет со вздохом:

— Я надеялся, что достаточно будет убить мою демоническую часть, но, похоже, я ошибся. Мы не можем существовать раздельно. Я не могу.

— Охуеть, — голос Данте — острие клинка, заточенное слишком сильно. Вот-вот треснет, а что именно вырвется наружу… Ярость, конечно. Что еще. — Охуеть, блядь, дважды.

— Данте, — тихо говорит Леди, — но он же…

— Есть! — перебивает всех радостный вопль Нико. — Смотрите, какую охуенную штуку я достала! То есть, извините, да, у вас тут сложные семейные разговоры и кто кому чья половина, но вы только гляньте!

Все взгляды обращаются на нее, невольно отступает на шаг Ви, узнавая сияющий меч, почти чувствуя погруженную в собственную плоть сталь. Налетает на плечо Неро, тот придерживает его. Немного вымученно улыбается, обращаясь к Нико:

— Молодец. Может, придумаешь, как сделать его обратно моей рукой?

— Ямато, — кривится Данте. — Дай сюда.

Легко забирает из рук Нико меч, кладет рядом с собой. Смотрит тяжело на Ви.

— И? Хочешь, чтобы мы призвали Уризена обратно, чтобы вы соединились в моего сучьего братишку? Я против. Ты со своими стишками и то лучше.

— Данте, — улыбается Ви трескающимися губами. Это почти легко. Его ведь не убили сразу, даже не попытались. У него спрашивают, как помочь. Только хочется спрятать глаза, по которым, кажется, можно прочесть слишком многое. — А ты всерьез думаешь, что между мной и Верджилом такая большая разница?

Данте яростно сжимает кулаки. Усмехается через силу:

— Я бы тебя уебал, но рассыпешься же.

Ви только пожимает плечами.

— Но я ведь «никто особенный», верно?

— Вы словно обиженные дети, — замечает Триш, заставив замолчать разом и Данте, и Неро, собиравшихся сказать что-то. — Семейство Спарды, ну надо же.

Встает, красиво потягиваясь. Говорит:

— Для начала я попробую выяснить, отправился ли Уризен в ад, или просто умер. Это тоже могло случиться.

— Я перечитаю записи отца, — мрачно кивает Нико. — Может, что-нибудь полезное найду.

— Ага, а я подниму свои знакомства, — вскакивает Леди. Хлопает Ви по плечу. — Не бойся, что-нибудь придумаем!

 

***

 

Остановке у придорожной кофейни Неро рад, как избавлению. Приятной беседы — да хоть какой бы то ни было! — после всех откровений как-то не завязывается, и уснуть как назло не выходит тоже. Большую часть дороги он проводит высунувшись в окно, чтобы не дышать дымом сигарет Нико и не слушать тяжкую тишину в салоне.

— А скажи мне, Ви, — голос у Данте одновременно ленивый и злой. — Ты всегда был двуличной сволочью, или только в этом своем виде такой?

Неро оборачивается рывком, готовый разнимать драку, хотя надо быть честным — если бы она началась, он не успел бы вмешаться. Но Данте все еще вальяжно сидит, закинув ноги на стол, сверлит Ви полным ненависти взглядом. Тот застывает перед ним с Ямато в руках — буквально на мгновение. Плавно опускает меч обратно на стол. Отступает, тут же вцепляется в полку, пошатнувшись, словно фургон на ухабе качнуло.

Поднимает взгляд на Данте, улыбается.

— Думаю, всегда.

— Так, обед по расписанию, все покинули фургон! — между ними вклинивается Нико, ловит Ви за плечи. Сердито оглядывается на Неро, делает страшное лицо.

Он торопливо опускает глаза на механическую руку, по которой пробегают электрические искры, сжимает и разжимает кулак. Внутри клокочет, и сложно разобраться, кому именно из двух придурков мгновение назад хотелось от души врезать.

Нико выталкивает Ви из фургона, Триш с Леди переглядываются словно бы понимающе, выходят следом. Неро плетется за ними, все еще бурлящий от раздражения.

— Парень.

Он останавливается на пороге, оглядывается через плечо вопросительно и сердито. Данте так и сидит, еще и руки за голову закинул, смотрит насмешливо.

— Почему ты вообще за него вписался?

Что-то внутри вздрагивает, повисает горячим комом. Неро отводит взгляд лишь на мгновение, но когда снова встречается глазами с Данте, кажется, что острие его меча уже у самого горла.

— А нужен повод? — отвечает с вызовом.

Это просто правильно — потому что в одиноком, рассыпающимся меж библиотечных книг Ви ничего правильного не было. И то, чем — кем — он оказался, вовсе не повод позволить ему умереть.

— Почему ты так себя ведешь? — Неро исподлобья глядит на Данте. — Он твоя семья.

Тот морщится, бросает:

— Ты ничего об этом не знаешь, парень.

Слова толкают в грудь злее, чем пули. Неро упрямо наклоняет голову, выдыхает:

— Тут ты прав.

Мысли толкаются в голове, рвутся на язык. Неро отворачивается к стене, будто так проще собрать их воедино.

— Я, может, и не знаю, что у вас там случилось, — говорит резко. — Но я знаю, каково это, биться с близким человеком. И каково терять его.

Вскидывает голову, завершает решительно.

— Не знаю, как ты, а я переживать это снова не хочу.

Не оборачивается, не видит лица Данте, просто выпрыгивает из фургона на нагретый солнцем асфальт. Даже себе не может объяснить, какого дьявола Ви входит в круг близких людей.

Но ответ на первый вопрос Данте, кажется, нашел.

 

***

 

— Белый совет, посвященный спасению нашей принцессы, объявляю открытым! — заявляет Нико, усаживаясь за журнальный стол в обнимку с очередной железкой.

Нельзя не признать — она вовремя. Когда Ви и Данте оказываются в одной комнате, слишком часто повисает тяжелая тишина, готовая в любой момент взорваться очередными насмешками. У Ви не всегда получается не отвечать на них, хоть он понимает — это неразумно. В нынешнем его состоянии Данте, разозлившись, может убить даже не специально, просто не рассчитав силы.

Улыбается Триш, загоняет очередной шар в лузу бильярдного стола.

— У меня хорошая новость для Ви и плохая для Данте. Уризен, если мы продолжаем называть его так — кстати, хорошая шутка, Ви — жив.

Данте только закатывает глаза, откидываясь на кресле и забрасывая ноги на стол. Злится. Или пытается это показать. Ви следит за ним через пряди челки, и за проведенное в конторе время научился более-менее распознавать эмоции по движениям. Это кажется вопросом личной безопасности: один раз уже вышло так, что в ответ на вроде бы нейтральную фразу Данте приставил ему меч к горлу. Ви не хочет повторять этот опыт.

— Только как мы собираемся его призывать? — уточняет Нико, не поднимая головы. — Без имени.

— Почему же без имени, — отзывается Ви, улыбаясь. — Верджил — его имя настолько же, насколько мое. Разделение этого не отменяет.

Опускает голову, когда от стола Данте доносится резкий хруст дерева.

— Другие варианты? — резко спрашивает тот.

— Ну, — Леди перебрасывает кий на плечо, как любимый гранатомет. — Есть идея. Если Ямато так прекрасно разделил Верджила надвое, а ты, насколько я помню, научился превращаться в демона после того, как полежал, проткнутый Мятежником…

— То что будет, если ткнуть Мятежником в Ви, — заканчивает за нее Данте. Смотрит на предмет обсуждения так, что тому отчетливо хочется попятится.

— Есть еще один способ, — говорит Леди. Оборачивается к Ви. — Помнишь демоницу на цыпленке-гриль?

Он кивает, морщась. Единственная работа, подвернувшаяся Данте после Редгрейва. Потом оказалось, что Данте соглашался только на участие Неро в охоте, но Неро почему-то вытащил с собой Ви. Буквально выволок за плечо из комнаты, сунул в руки трость и сказал «Пошли, повеселимся».

Повеселились, что можно сказать. Единственная радость — в ловушку Ви угодил первым, так что выбраться тоже смог первым. Правда, против самой Малфас не продержался бы и минуты, но хотя бы отвлек, дал остальным время. И лучше не вспоминать, как прижимался спиной к стене, забившись в угол, отчетливо понимая — сейчас его убьют.

Почему Леди вообще заговорила об этом демоне?

— Ты упоминал, что то место, иллюзия, каким-то образом исцеляло тебя, — объясняет Леди. — Но когда ты вернулся, собрав свою троицу, сыпался не меньше, чем раньше.

Щурится Триш, мрачно жует пиццу Данте. Неро осеняет первым.

— Слушай, а правда! Если ты — человеческая часть, то может секрет в том, чтобы и быть человеком? Совсем человеком, вон как Леди?

Ви усмехается, опуская голову. Как Леди он определенно не сможет — его тело, даже когда не рассыпается прахом, не предназначено для тренировок. Насколько слабым он станет, лишившись Грифона, Тени и Кошмара?

— Ты ведь в теории можешь выжить сам? — настойчиво спрашивает Нико, отвлекшись от возлюбленной своей железки. — Ты же этого и хотел сначала? У тебя цельная память, мозги, что там самое важное?

Ви кивает едва заметно. Поясняет:

— В Уризене были только мощь, жажда большей силы и желание победить брата. Остальное досталось мне.

Данте кривится, раздраженно отталкивается от стола, едва не переворачивая кресло.

— Тем более нахрен идею с его призывом.

Ви пожимает плечами. Увы, он здесь уже не богатый клиент, способный оплатить счета Данте. Он лишь половина Верджила, самая слабая часть команды, в которую его неожиданно приняли. А значит, его голос — последний, который будут учитывать.

— Получается, у нас два пути, — подводит итог Неро. — Принять за константу, что Ви человек и расслабиться, или традиционно для вашего семейства потыкать в него мечом и посмотреть, что будет.

Взгляды всех пятерых скрещиваются на Ви, он поводит плечами. Призыв не нравится Данте. Позволять протыкать себя мечом очень не хочется Ви — он не уверен, что остатков его демонических сил хватит, чтобы исцелиться. Значит, выход только один.

Останавливается в центре комнаты, концентрируется, призывая Грифона и Тень, щелкает пальцами. Сила его демонов тянется поводками, пронизывает, оплетает контурными следами татуировок. Что станет с ним, когда он откажется от нее?

Впрочем, Леди права. Он уже переживал это.

И у него совсем мало времени, пока он может поддерживать Кошмара.

Грифон садится на протянутую руку, Ви пытается найти слова. Он не может сделать это, не объяснив.

— Я стал причиной вашего рождения, — говорит, сглатывая.

— Да мы не идиоты вроде как, — насмешливо отзывается птица. — Ну, по крайней мере я. А ты? Ты понимаешь, что тебе надо сделать?

Ви скользит пальцами по гладким перьям вместо ответа. Вздрагивает, когда Грифон больно клюет его руку.

— Эй, без дурацких сантиментов, принцесса! Ты все понимаешь, мы все понимаем, давай, действуй.

Он медленно кивает, смотрит в глаза всем троим по очереди.

— Спасибо.

Это быстро, ведь они не сопротивляются. Три стремительных удара, легкая, мгновенная смерть.

— Это что блядь вообще было? — дрогнувшим голосом спрашивает Неро. — Я думал, ты их отпустишь…

— Они были частью меня, — полуобернувшись, объясняет Ви. — Осколками, оставшимися от того времени, когда я был слугой Мундуса. Я не мог отпустить их иначе.

Отворачивается от исчезающих тел, заправляет за ухо прядь белых волос — теперь они всегда будут такими. Смотрит на кожу, где не осталось даже призрачного следа прежних узоров, но не осталось и истекающих пылью трещин.

— Ну что, мы решили твою проблему? — интересуется Данте. — Теперь ты можешь съехать куда-нибудь нахуй из моей конторы?

На Данте пересекаются три укоризненных взгляда, но если кто-то и хотел что-то сказать, то не успевает. Раздается громкий треск, Неро стоит над переломленным надвое бильярдным столом, тяжело дыша. Молча поднимает глаза на Данте, отстегивает вышедший из строя протез, привычным движением снимает с пояса следующий.

Это почему-то выглядит обещанием.

— Ну вот, какая неприятность, — говорит спокойно. — Теперь пока стол не починим, не съедем.

Данте усмехается, исчезает материализовавшийся было клинок.

— Ну-ну.

Ви мог бы заметить, что лично он стол не ломал. Вот только до конторы он жил в заброшенном доме, возвращаться в который сейчас, беспомощным человеком, по меньшей мере неразумно.

 

***

 

К спальням они поднимаются вдвоем, молча. Данте все еще сидит внизу, девушки разбежались по домам. Ви чувствует себя пустым, оглушенным и одиноким даже более, чем прежде, когда Неро окликает его.

— Эй, — стоит у двери своей комнаты, улыбается одновременно неловко и ободряюще. — Поехали к нам! Кирие будет рада. Ты вообще бывал на Фортуне?

Ви усмехается воспоминаниям.

— Да, бывал. Очень давно, двадцать, — запинается, смотрит на Неро внимательней. — Двадцать лет назад, — договаривает почти шепотом. Приваливается к косяку, пытаясь осознать догадку. Неро беспокойно шагает к нему.

— Эй, ты в порядке?

Ви кивает, жестом останавливая его. Спрашивает медленно:

— Прости, я не интересовался раньше. Как к тебе попал Ямато? И демоническая рука?

Неро только пожимает плечами.

— Рука просто была. Ямато я нашел сломанным, — Ви страдальчески морщится, слыша это, Неро добавляет: — Один мудак пытался извлечь из него демоническую силу. В общем, меня там чуть не убили, но мне очень надо было выжить. И меч словно откликнулся. Влился в мою руку. Я помню эхо, «Дай мне больше силы!» когда я молил о том же самом, чтобы защитить Кирие. Тогда у меня появилась демоническая форма. Не как у Данте, просто синий призрак стоял за спиной.

Ви отворачивается, закрывает лицо ладонью. Неро подходит ближе, голос напряженный:

— Что произошло у тебя на Фортуне?

Ви с трудом качает головой, начинает медленно:

— Когда я был там, храм только строился. У меня были свои планы, для которых я собирался вступить в Орден, изобразив послушника. Когда из Врат вырвалось несколько демонов, я их убил. Одна женщина…

Запинается. Признается едва слышно:

— Я не помню ее лица. Только то, что она была в красном платье. Нас ничего не связывало. Но Ямато, и то, что ты слышал… Это мои слова. Моя мечта. Больше силы. Всегда — больше силы.

Поднимает взгляд на явно ошалевшее лицо Неро. Тот еще несколько мгновений стоит, осознавая. Потом хмурится, почти рычит:

— Меч должен оставаться в семье, да?

Не то обиженно, не то зло. Срывается назад к лестнице, Ви слушает задумчиво, как внизу что-то грохочет — похоже, возмещать им предстоит не только бильярдный стол. Поет сталкивающаяся сталь.

Улыбается криво. Любимое развлечение детей и внуков Спарды, сражения друг с другом. Но он больше не может принять в них участие.

 

***

 

Первое, что встречает сонного Неро с утра — сунутая ему под нос свернутая бумага.

— Проживание нужно оплачивать, — заявляет Данте в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. — Держи и развлекайся.

Неро морщится, натыкается взглядом на разбитый стол, следом на перевернутый музыкальный автомат в углу.

Ну, стоит признать, требование Данте справедливо.

Чешет в затылке, зевает, утыкается носом в бумагу.

— В этом доме водится что-то кроме пиццы? — спрашивает, подцепляя холодный и подсохший кусок с забытой кем-то тарелки.

— Если что-то не нравится, выход за твоей спиной, — мгновенно отзывается Данте.

— Данте уже принесли мороженое, — с самым заботливым видом сообщает сидящая на диване Триш. — Можешь попробовать отбить.

Неро засовывает в рот свернутый кусок, прямо сквозь него бормочет:

— Спасибо, мы вчера уже сошлись на ничьей.

— Не забывайся, пацан. Я тебя просто пожалел.

Неро молча показывает ему средний палец, проглотив пиццу, добавляет:

— Кажется, кто-то забыл, кто сделал за него всю работу в Редгрейве.

Данте щурится сердито, потом ухмыляется, указывая на листы контракта.

— Вот и давай, продолжай.

Неро вздыхает и углубляется в чтение. Поднимает взгляд.

— Ты что, издеваешься? Нас перепутали с организаторами пижамных вечеринок? Переночевать в старом доме и убедить его истеричную хозяйку, что в нем не завелось демонов?

Данте разводит руками, пакостно улыбаясь.

— Выход все еще прямо за тобой.

Неро тяжко вздыхает, оборачивается к спускающемуся со второго этажа Ви.

— Составишь компанию?

— И что я, по-твоему, могу там делать? — меланхолично спрашивает Ви, потирая запястья — все еще ни следа ни татуировок, ни жутких трещин.

— Думать! — мгновенно заявляет Неро.

Триш опирается на последний переживший бурю стол, щурится, заглядывая Неро в лицо.

— То есть ты на это органически не способен?

Неро закатывает глаза и ограничивается еще одним факом. Переспорить Данте возможно, но Триш — дохлый номер. Оборачивается к Ви:

— Ну простое же задание! Поехали, что мне там, одному всю ночь сидеть? Купим нормальной еды, стихи почитаешь…

Ви выразительно вскидывает брови, явно сильно сомневаясь в заинтересованности Неро в поэзии. Данте неожиданно смеется:

— Соглашайся, не видишь, ребенок канючит.

Неро делает вид, что не слышит, а Ви слабо улыбается, перехватывает привычную трость.

— Хорошо. Когда едем?

 

***

 

Со стороны дом не выглядит заброшенным — скорее запущенным. Неро шагает к дверям, насвистывая, в одной руке спортивная сумка, набитая гамбургерами, во второй бутылка вина. Ви задерживается у ворот, оглядывает сад. Забор обрамляет живая изгородь, снаружи аккуратно подстриженная, внутри… Тоже, но несколько своеобразно. Ви изучает толстую ветку с гладким срезом, когда Неро зовет с крыльца:

— Эй, ты идешь?

Он кивает, смотрит на небо. Поднимается по лестнице, крутит трость в руках — благо, сейчас ему не приходится опираться на нее при каждом шаге. Уточняет:

— Дом недавно купили?

— Ага, — беспечно отвечает Неро, разгружая еду прямо в вестибюле. — Про него типа легенды ходят. Хозяйка здесь еще не ночевала, послушала, что говорят местные и усвистала в гостиницу.

— Умная женщина, — коротко говорит Ви. Смотрит на картину, висящую напротив двери — монументальное серое полотно в абстрактном стиле. — А прошлые хозяева исчезли?

— А черт их знает, — Неро пожимает плечами. — Но точно давно, дом стоял пустым много лет.

— И при этом не требует ремонта, — Ви уже откровенно вздыхает, смотрит на Неро почти с жалостью. — И зная все это, вы с Данте решили, что это скучная безопасная работа?

— Ну да, — отвечает Неро, чувствуя подвох.

Ви выразительно прижимает пальцы ко лбу.

— Ясно. Ты прав, лучше думать буду я.

Неро смотрит обиженно, почти разочарованно.

— И ты туда же, да?

Ви вместо ответа указывает тростью на картину.

— Что ты видишь?

— Картину! — ворчит Неро, но все-таки дает себе труд приглядеться. Вздыхает, разобрав три маски Ножниц: — Ну блин… Ладно, все решаемо!

Ви смотрит на него с легкой насмешкой. Кивает:

— Все решаемо. Только сначала мы посчитаем такие картины в доме.

К концу подсчета даже Неро улыбается несколько напряженно, но говорит все равно бодро:

— Всего-то? Я таких пачками укладывал. Весело будет!

— Очень за тебя рад.

Неро смотрит в лицо Ви, на мгновение виновато отводит глаза, тут же вскидывается:

— Ну, просто держись у меня за спиной.

Ви вздыхает. Смотрит за окно.

— Есть другое предложение. Все здешние беспорядки происходят по ночам. У нас есть еще пара часов. Если картины — врата, их можно просто сжечь.

 

***

 

Холсты отлично горят, они устраиваются рядом. Вино оказывается неожиданно пьянящим, Неро чувствует, как его ведет уже после половины бутылки. Впрочем, она и оказалась в нем почти целиком: Ви хватило нескольких глотков.

— Тебя не смущает, — речь у Ви далеко не самая внятная, — что я часть твоего отца?

— Я об этом не думаю, — отзывается Неро. Предлагает: — Мы вечеринку со стихами собирались устроить. Почитаешь что-нибудь?

Ви хмыкает, достает свою вечную книжку, листает. Голос у него всегда певучий, а теперь становится почти завораживающим.

— Мой князь со мной играет зло,

Когда пою я перед ним,

Он расправляет мне крыло

И рабством тешится моим.

Неро поднимает нос от бутылки, печально смотрит на Ви.

— А что-нибудь менее тоскливое у тебя есть? — язык откровенно заплетается, но его это не останавливает.

Догорают последние картинные рамы.

Ви откидывается на траву, поднимая над собой томик стихов. Улыбается.

— Наверное, я всегда в глубине души хотел читать именно такие мрачные стихи. Иначе не знаю, почему я нынешний получился таким.

— Ви, — Неро залпом допивает последний глоток, — Ты вообще когда-нибудь был счастлив?

— Наверное, — после паузы отвечает тот. Кладет книгу себе на грудь. — В детстве.

От спокойствия его голоса невыносимо горько и хочется что-нибудь разбить. Так, просто чтобы душу отвести. Но Неро только хлопает ладонью по земле, решительно заявляет:

— Значит, надо устроить.

Ви тихо смеется.

— Я пытался. Когда дрался с братом, было почти похоже.

Отворачивается, так, что лица не разглядеть.

Неро фыркает.

— Ну это и сейчас… — осекается, прикусывает язык. С силой прикладывает себя металлической ладонью по лбу.

— Сейчас я просто человек, — мягко замечает Ви. — Слабый человек. И я даже не знаю, что может такой человек. Зачем вообще живут люди?..

Неро смотрит на него удивленно.

— А нужно обязательно зачем-то? Просто жить недостаточно?

Ви садится, потирает голые плечи. Тихо говорит:

— Когда каждый миг боишься умереть — достаточно.

— Ну слушай, — хмурится Неро, — что значит «жить» для тебя? Неужели жить — это только драться?

— У меня никогда не было такой жизни, где драться не было бы основным делом и жизненной необходимостью.

— А теперь есть! Так попробуй, — Неро откидывается на спину, смотрит в небо. — Ты вроде неглупый парень. Придумаешь. Придумаем. Стихи вон будешь писать.

Ви усмехается, признается:

— Это не мои. Их написал Уильям Блейк два века назад, — оборачивается наконец, глядя в лицо Неро. — Но спасибо.

Тот хмурится, хочет спросить: за что вдруг? Но только косится на почти прогоревший костер.

— Ты не замерз? Пошли в дом.

 

***

 

— Вы когда-нибудь видели отрицательный, блядь, гонорар?!

Неро выглядит смущенным, Ви молча стоит рядом. Смеется Леди:

— Да сотню раз! Вспомни, например, мост, который ты развалил. Это у вас семейное, смирись!

Ви вздыхает. В целом, логичный результат — стоимость картин вычли из положенных им денег. Вероятно, нужно было просто соблюсти условия контракта, выжить в течение ночи и уйти.

Неро так явно не считает.

— А что, лучше было бы, если бы мы ушли, а потом из них еще что-нибудь вылезло? Это же врата были, серьезно!

Данте только недовольно взмахивает руками. Интересно. То есть он на самом деле не злится? По крайней мере, не на них. Уже неплохо.

— Спать идите, работнички, — ворчит Данте. — Если отрубитесь здесь, я вас так и оставлю на полу, имейте в виду.

Неро долго уговаривать не требуется, Ви бредет по лестнице следом, стараясь не спотыкаться. Пожалуй, он не планирует повторять опыт близкого знакомства с вином как минимум в обозримом будущем. Очень неприятные ощущения.

Каждое движение требует предельной концентрации, даже снять сандалии, и то проблема. Возиться со шнуровкой плаща представляется совершенно запредельным подвигом, так что Ви просто ложится поверх одеяла. Закрывает глаза.

Кажется, проходит лишь мгновение, он только моргнуть успел, но сердце заходится в бешеном ритме, слезы текут по вискам, спина взмокла от пота. Ви садится, дрожащими руками отводит штору. За окном поздний вечер, а легли они едва после полудня.

Что ему снилось? Раньше мог бы сказать. Но воспоминания, вызывающие такие сны, хранили Грифон, Тень и Кошмар. Сейчас их нет, а значит, нет и воспоминаний. Нечему сниться, не от чего просыпаться в холодном поту.

Ви со стоном сворачивает на кровати. Тело все еще колотит дрожь, тело помнит, и на отсутствие демонов ему плевать.

Он пытается заснуть снова, и снова, и снова. Просыпается от собственного крика. Распахивается дверь, Ви ждет насмешки или возмущения, что он не дает остальным спать, но Данте, стоящий на пороге, молча смотрит на него. Фыркает, садится рядом, заставляя сдвинуться к стене. Укладывается вдоль края кровати барьером между Ви и остальным миром. Бросает косой взгляд, требует сердито:

— Спи давай.

Ви послушно устраивается на оставленном ему пространстве, невольно прижимаясь спиной к боку Данте. Места мало, не отодвинуться. Лежит, глядя в темноту, слишком много вопросов толчется внутри. Задает самый, наверное, неуместный:

— Почему ты так сильно злишься на меня?

— Дай-ка посчитаю причины, — в голосе Данте звучит сдерживаемая ярость. — Может, потому что ты пришел ко мне и вешал лапшу на уши? Потому что ничего не объяснил сразу? Потому что ткнул в себя мечом вместо того, чтобы сделать что-нибудь нормальное и не сдохнуть еще тогда? Может, потому что Уризена убил даже не я, а я валялся месяц под этим ебучим деревом?!

Ви слушает. Замирает, когда Данте хватает его за плечи, разворачивая к себе, не столько испуганный, сколько невыносимо измученный. Смотрит в яростно горящие глаза почти равнодушно.

Данте внезапно обнимает его, прижимает к себе — не со всей силы, нет, иначе у Ви не выдержали бы ребра. Очень аккуратно.

— Да нихрена это не причины, — выдыхает прямо в ухо. — А вот что мой дурацкий брат умирает у меня под носом, медленно, но целеустремленно, при этом делая вид, что все в порядке — это да. Более чем. Откусил бы тебе что-нибудь не слишком ценное, если бы можно было.

Ви недоверчиво вздыхает, расслабляется в крепкой хватке. Данте откидывается на спину, Ви как-то очень удачно оказывается у него под боком, голова ложится в ямку на плече.

— Спи давай, — ворчит Данте, вытягивая руку вдоль спины Ви, так что тот лежит словно в колыбели из чужого горячего тела.

В этот раз он не просыпается до самого утра. Зато утром…

— А я говорил, что не поможет, — хрипло каркает знакомый голос. Ви поднимает голову и не может сдержать улыбку, когда видит Грифона. Тень свернулась на полу, Кошмар воплощаться не стал, но по татуировкам видно — он здесь.

И по чудовищной слабости, такой, что кажется, даже руку поднять невозможно, не то что встать. Ви с трудом поворачивается, смотрит на себя. Тело похоже на сгоревшую бумагу, только кажется цельным, а на самом деле — пепел. Вся кровать усыпана серой пылью, она собирается в холмики под боком Данте.

— Вот блядь, — тоскливо говорит тот, как раз открывший глаза. — И что теперь?

 

***

 

Когда сверху спускается Данте, неся Ви на руках, внутри что-то обрывается. У Ви опять темные волосы, и кожа похожа на иссохшую землю, расписанную полным набором его чертовых татуировок.

— Не вышло? — глупо спрашивает Неро. Данте кивает, аккуратно кладет Ви на короткий диванчик. Обзванивает девушек, текст один и тот же.

— Ви опять сыпется. Все пиздец. Приезжай срочно.

Белый совет собирается уже через час, раньше, чем привозят пиццу. Или Данте про нее забыл? Холодок по спине пробегает — тогда все правда пиздец.

Триш рассматривает Ви, наклонившись над диваном, он улыбается ей. Вспархивает на шкаф Грифон.

— Будешь психиатрами нас изгонять, принцесса, — хохочет, но голос совсем невеселый. Похоже, даже троица демонов привязана к своему хозяину, и отнюдь не только в оккультном смысле.

— Значит, осталось два варианта, — пожимает плечами Нико. — Ничего нового я не нарыла, извини.

Триш и Леди молчат тоже, лицо Данте мрачнеет. Появляется в руке Мятежник.

— Нет, — Ви чуть приподнимается на диване, лицо почти испуганное, насколько можно различить в сетке трещин. — Не надо. Я не переживу этого сейчас.

Неро только сжимает кулаки. Невозможность помочь взрезает грудь хуже оружия Белых доспехов. Данте хмыкает.

— Окей. Значит, у нас один вариант. Как там призывают демонов?

 

***

 

— Хреновый вариант, — ворчит Неро, тщательно вырисовывая линию пентаграммы. — Ты же кончишься после этого. В смысле, нынешний ты.

Ви улыбается, по лицу текут струйки праха.

— Я нынешний кончусь, как ты выражаешься, в любом случае. Но Верджил — это тоже я. Более сильный, более упрямый, более, — запинается. — Злой. Но я.

Неро вздыхает, отступает от пентаграммы, смотрит на Ви почти с болью. Садится на корточки рядом, сжимает руку.

— Знаешь, Ви, я, кажется, понял единственный вопрос, который стоило задать — чего хочешь ты сам?

Ви смотрит в спину Данте.

— Я всегда хотел только одного — чтобы меня защищали и любили.

Звучит как признание, к тому же адресованное не совсем — или совсем не — Неро. Тот отводит глаза, улыбается печально.

Ему очень хочется спросить — ты был счастлив в эти дни? Нет, не так.

Если это то, чего ты хотел — счастлив ли ты сейчас, хотя бы в эти последние несколько минут?

Неро смотрит на улыбку Ви, и, кажется, знает ответ. От этого одновременно невыразимо больно и светло.

— Мы готовы, — говорит Нико, нервно щелкает зажигалкой, прикуривает. Смотрит вопросительно.

Ви все так же улыбается, когда просит Неро:

— Поможешь мне встать?

В этом совсем нет необходимости, но Неро кивает, подхватывает его под руки. Ему кажется, что Ви уже ничего не весит.

В центре пентаграммы — Ямато, сияющий обнаженным лезвием. Неро смотрит на него почти с ненавистью. Почти с надеждой. Нико судорожно затягивается, глядя в записи, смотрит на Ви словно бы в поисках одобрения, и тот правда кивает.

— Осталось имя.

Когда Нико выводит последний символ, линии наливаются злым синим цветом. Неро замечает, как Данте автоматически вскидывает руку к мечу, морщится тут же, выпрямляется словно через силу. Охает Ви, Неро невольно сжимает его сильнее, удерживая, и замечает, как медленно стекает с его волос цвет, как разматываются линии татуировок, тянутся нитями прочь — в круг пентаграммы, к собирающемуся там силуэту.

И следом начинает течь сам Ви, песчинками сквозь пальцы.

— Что за хрень? — Неро резко оборачивается, заслоняя его от пентаграммы, от разгоревшегося сияния Ямато.

Не очень-то помогает — Ви словно связали с ним тысячью нитей.

Данте оказывается рядом, бросает короткий взгляд на Ви, взмахивает мечом.

Мятежник опускается лезвием гильотины, рассекая все нити разом. Словно в ответ на это начинает гаснуть и сияние Ямато. Ви, такой же, каким был день назад, беловолосый и без татуировок, поднимает на Данте взгляд.

Где-то за спиной Неро нервно смеется Нико, Леди автоматически сжимает рукояти пистолетов.

Неро осторожно размыкает руки, убеждаясь, что Ви под силу стоять самостоятельно, выдыхает. Только после этого оборачивается.

— Верджил — это имя целого, сечешь? — спрашивает широко и нервно улыбающаяся Нико.

Человек в круге похож на Данте как две капли воды, только плащ синий, и волосы он зачесывает назад явно автоматическим движением. Оглядывается через плечо, на равнодушном лице проступает почти детское удивление.

— Ты?

Выдыхает одновременно с ним Ви.

— Охренеть, — комментирует не менее ошалевший Данте. — То есть вас у меня теперь двое.

Ви растерянно улыбается в ответ, а другой только чуть щурится.

— Надеюсь, вы не рассчитывали, что этот круг меня удержит, — сообщает, плавно шагая за линию. Голос у него не похож ни на Ви, ни на Данте. По крайней мере, Неро хочется так думать, потому что с первого мгновения этот Верджил, чуть не укравший Ви прямо из рук Неро, невыносимо бесит.

 

***

 

Смотреть на себя со стороны безумно странно. Смотреть и не понимать, почему еще стоишь, чувствуешь на плечах чужие, готовые снова подхватить ладони, в то время, когда целый ты шагает за линию пентаграммы.

Данте закидывает руки за голову, щурится:

— Мы тебя увидеть не рассчитывали, для начала. А то конечно нарисовали бы круг понадежнее.

Неро смотрит на Верджила исподлобья, того и гляди зашипит, и на Данте тоже косится без одобрения. Готов бросаться и разнимать, как всегда.

Ви опускает взгляд на вошедший в доски пола у его ног Мятежник, касается руки Неро, одними глазами указывает на так и оставшийся в пентаграмме Ямато.

Девушки переглядываются, первой поворачивается к выходу Триш, бросает на прощание:

— Не будем мешать вашему трогательному семейному воссоединению.

Леди посылает ему — Верджилу — воздушный поцелуй, подхватывает под руку снова закурившую и все еще хихикающую Нико.

Ви одновременно видит это — и не обращает внимания. На губах растерянная улыбка, он прослеживает ее пальцами.

В повисшем молчании первым отмирает Данте, шумно вздыхает.

— Это, конечно, очень мило, но не на пустой желудок, — шагает к сдвинутому в сторону столу, подхватывает телефонную трубку. Взмахивает рукой, словно мух разгоняет: — Эй, скульптурная композиция, глаза мозолите.

Неро смеется, кажется, просто от облегчения, падает на диван, на котором совсем недавно бумажной куклой лежал Ви. Верджил пристально осматривает контору, решительно проходит мимо Данте, плавно опускается в его кресло.

Данте опасно щурится, выдыхает:

— Ах ты…

Но, кажется, именно в этот момент берут трубку.

Ви до сих пор улыбается, отступает к полкам, и каждый шаг ощущается острым наслаждением. Разве что трость ему, возможно, еще понадобится. Он отчего-то уверен — стоит только сказать, и она тут же окажется в руках. Неро все делает быстро, но на заботу особенно скор.

Ви оборачивается.

Забытые мечи так и остались на своих местах.

 

***

 

Кирие заваривает чай, и Неро не может отвести взгляда от ее движений и спокойной светлой улыбки. Как же он без нее скучал.

— Ну как, поедешь с нами на Фортуну? — спрашивает Неро сидящего в кресле Ви.

Тот поднимает глаза от лежащей на коленях книги, улыбается задумчиво, принимая из рук Кирие чашку. Поднимает свободную руку, гладит перья устроившегося на спинке Грифона.

Тот ворчит, пытается клювом поймать его пальцы, но не улетает.

На глухой стук кулака о стену оборачивается уже только Неро, с интересом смотрит на сердитое лицо Данте и привычно равнодушное — Верджила.

— Этот раунд снова мой, — спокойно заключает последний.

Данте раздраженно отбрасывает карты.

— Проклятье! Когда ты научился так играть?

— Сейчас.

— Данте, просто признай, что тебе не везет в картах! — смеется Неро.

Данте встряхивает кулаком, смотрит на Верджила с хищной улыбкой.

— Ну уж нет, по числу раундов у нас ничья. Я еще могу биться!

На мгновение Неро чудится на губах Верджила знакомая тонкая улыбка.

— Значит, ты готов к поражению.

Кирие только головой качает, останавливаясь рядом, спрашивает Верджила:

— Вы ведь тоже будете чай?

Снова углубившийся в книгу Ви улыбается, грея ладони о чашку. Словно эхом этой улыбки отвечает Верджил, кивает.

— Спасибо, Кирие.

Она вся сияет в ответ, и Неро снова перестает замечать все вокруг. Ну, почти — недовольный, словно обиженный голос Данте все-таки слышит:

— А мне не предложила!

— Разве ты его пьешь? — скептически хмыкает Верджил.

— Нет, но могла бы и предложить, — ворчит Данте. После паузы с искренним недоумением вопрошает: — И откуда вообще в моем доме чай?!

Кирие тихо смеется, ставит на стол между ними две чашки, отходит, садится рядом с Неро.

Он обнимает ее тут же, прячет лицо в волосах. И чувствует себя так, словно после долгого пути вернулся домой.

 

***

 

Ви сворачивается под одеялом, тоскливо вздыхает. Он думал, кошмаров больше не будет, но увы. И не стоит надеяться, что в этот раз Данте придет. По крайней мере, не к нему.

Ви почти уверен, что второй он, цельный, тоже видит кошмары. Возможно, даже помнит, о чем они.

Но Ви точно не ждет, что дверь в комнату распахнется и на пороге окажется такая же широкоплечая фигура, как в прошлую ночь. Только волосы растрепанный Верджил тут же откидывает назад, смотрит холодно. И все равно подходит, садится на кровать почти так же, как Данте.

Спрашивать не о чем — он все же часть этого человека и понимает. Может понять. Хотя сам Ви попросил бы о помощи того, кто действительно может ее дать, переживать боль в компании того, кто понимает, тоже приятней, чем в одиночестве.

Ви почти засыпает, когда Верджил за спиной стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы, и тут же снова открывается дверь.

Данте попросту плюхается между ними, сгребает в охапку обоих. Ви вздыхает, устраивая щеку на плече, чувствует, как разжимает когти паника, ночью постоянно следующая по пятам. С другой стороны каменеет Верджил, шипит:

— Отпусти меня.

Данте смотрит на брата насмешливо, переводит взгляд на Ви, снова на Верджила. Ухмыляется:

— Не-а. Не верю, что ты правда этого хочешь. Спи давай.

Целое смотрит на свою часть почти с ненавистью, Ви чуть пожимает плечами. Верджил фыркает, отвернувшись. Придвигается к брату, ложится — не совсем зеркально повторяя позу Ви, они все же очень разного телосложения, но похоже. Сталкиваются их руки на груди Данте. Несколько мгновений просто лежат, неловко близко, потом Ви первым решается расслабить ладонь, переплести пальцы. Верджил морщится, чуть поворачивая голову, пряча лицо на плече Данте. Тот тихо смеется.

— Спите уже. Оба.

И намного позже, в тишине и темноте Ви слышит, как Данте шепчет в макушку брата:

— Добро пожаловать домой.


End file.
